Rifts Lone Star
Lone Star Background Origin ::: http://i243.photobucket.com/albums/ff244/master_mikel/Rifts/lonestar_zpsfedd97ab.jpg The Coalition claims dominion over all of old Texas, however, the territory they really control is limited to the northwestern wedge from about Odessa to Amarillo and east to Witchita Falls. The rest of the state is a modern day American Old West with high-tech desperados. Lone Star City is a vast Pre-Rifts military complex of ground level buildings and an underground network located just west of New Lubbock. The original buildings cover a 30 mile area and are filled with the most advanced manufacturing, genetics (mutant animals), cybernetics, bionics, and robot facilities in the world! Lone Star City has been expanded an additional 20 miles and has dozens of little peasant farm villages all around it. The military complex is currently only operating at about 55% efficiency, but is still the major producer of robots, bionics, and weapons in the CS. Its most significant feature is the phenomenal genetics research and mutation facilities, which accounts for a full 30% of the entire complex. It was here that the first mutant animals and, later, the Dog Packs were created. The city is governed by a council of scientists and engineers whose forefathers first discovered and reclaimed the forgotten base. Their primary concern is the pursuit of knowledge and the mastery of supertechnology. Consequently, they welcomed the opportunity to join the Coalition States because their knowledge would help all of humankind and because the CS would become their protectors, enabling them to devote all of their time to research and development. The city council seldom has any idea of what is happening beyond the boundaries of the city. Regional governors, appointed by Chi-Town, deal with the daily operations of the remaining territories in the Lone Star State. Lone Star City, however, is an anomaly to the rest of the CS. Its current population is about 50,000 humans, 70% of which are literate and educated. 10% are psychic operators and 50% are scientists of the highest caliber. This figure does not include the 15,000 illiterate peasant farmers in the surrounding region. The remaining city population of 81,000 is composed of loyal mutant animals! Half are dogs of one breed or another, the rest are a variety of creatures, from birds to snakes. The city army is led by an armored battalion of humans, but the remaining 8000 are mutant animals, 20% of whom have been trained as military specialists and "Sams" (this is forbidden anywhere else). This also means that at least 10% of the animals are educated, which is also an unspeakable act anywhere else in the Coalition. All the mutant animals are trained as either military personnel, laboratory assistants, or as laborers. All are taught that humans are superior and their masters. However, generally, the mutants are treated with the same respect and freedom as most human citizens at Lone Star. Most are completely loyal and subservient to their human masters. Amarillo is a tiny military outpost that protects a human settlement of 1800 people who live and work at a small oil station and refinery. Wichita Falls is a mid-size military base that protect an oil field and refinery, as well as a large cattle range and dairy plant. The population of non-military personnel is 12,000. Surrounding communities who work peach groves and cotton farms adds another 6000. Oddessa is a military outpost of 300 troops (half are mutant animals) surrounded by a grungy shanty town of under 1000 humans. The town offers a variety of illicit entertainment, booze, women, fights, and gambling. Everything south of Oddessa is the badlands. The ultra-rare freeborn psi-hound is from Lone Star City, but they still undergo the same training (starting at Stage 2) as their genetically bred brethern. Only their origin is different. This is not generally allowed (GM permission required). Roll to determine your social status and thus your initial background choice : 01-02% Corporate Owner – Your family owned one of the large manufacturing or servicing firms that hold government contracts for a variety of goods and services. Despite what the plebeians think, nothing is free, and someone has to profit from it. You are on the fast track for real rank in the military, but you can just as easily get into the family business, if you’re really motivated. You lived a Childhood White Collar Life or a Childhood among the Political Elite . You are also literate in every language you speak, automatically have a second language, and have the normal chance of knowing more than two languages (as per secondary language). You are considered one of the Elite of C.S. society. : 03-04% Corporate Manager – The owners of the big companies have long moved past the day to day running of their holdings, and like the stewards of medieval society, the managers are the real power in the local sense. It is their heads on the chopping block when things are going bad, and their pockets that get lined when things are going well. Your family held this position. Some may call you middle men, but you prefer to think of the job as that of a facilitator. You had a 50% chance of living Childhood White Collar Life or Childhood among the Political Elite , depending on how successful your family was. Either way you increase your chances of knowing a second language by 30% and you are Literate in both languages (+5% to both), and have a +10% bonus to Basic Math. : 05-09% Corporate Technician – Your family was highly skilled, and you grew up in a well to do, though not rich lifestyle. You wanted for no necessity, but you didn’t always get what you wanted either. You’re used to making due with what you have, but not to the point of fixing something that is broken beyond service. You lived a Childhood White Collar Life and are automatically literate in American (+5%) : 10-44% Non-Citizen :: 01-14% Homeless – Some come to the military because they have a sense of duty driving them. For others, its simply better than sleeping in the streets, or dodging from one derelict building to the next. This is how you grew up. On the plus side, you really appreciate where you are now, and what you have. You’re also good at making due with minimal resources. You lived Childhood Life in the Back Woods or Childhood Life on the Street . You gain General Repair & Maintenance as a background skill. You are illiterate. :: 15-49% ‘Burbie – You grew up in the ‘burbs surrounding one of the megacities. You know what it is to struggle. You joined the military to get you and yours into the city as a citizen. The only way to get the benefits is to serve the State faithfully for your allotted time. You spent your Childhood Life on the Street . You are illiterate. :: 50-79% Worker – Whether it’s a shop keep in a small town, a factory worker in the ‘burbs, or a wandering operator on the roads, the life of a non-citizen can be rough. You joined to better your lot and life. You may choose from any of the following backgrounds: Childhood Blue Collar Life , Childhood Farm Life , or Childhood Life on the Street . You have a 50% chance of being literate in American only. You gain a +5% bonus to Basic Math. :: 80-89% War Orphan – Your family was killed in some military action or another. You were taken in as a ward of the state. You grew up in a government or private orphanage, and you learned quickly that it was better to get out and into the military than it was into the streets. You lived Childhood Life as a War Orphan or Childhood Fugitive Life . If you are psychic, you were sent to a Psychic Registration Program Orphanage and may choose to receive Psi-Battalion Training as a bonus school during Training. If you are a minor Psychic, you may choose instead to become a major psychic. You still lived as above, but you have other options later in life. You are illiterate. :: 90-00% Criminal – Not everyone can be a law abiding citizen, or even just a citizen. Whether out of boredom, a desire for more wealth, or falling in with the wrong crowd, you grew up in the underbelly of the megacities, or among the black market in the surrounding towns. Either way, such a life can color your perceptions. Joining the army was a good way out of the life, or a good way to make connections to make such a life more bearable again at a later date. You lived Childhood Life on the Street or Childhood Life in the Back Woods among a gang of Bandits. In addition you gain a +2% bonus to all rogue and espionage skills except computer hacking. This stacks with any O.C.C. or other background bonuses. You are illiterate. : 45-74% Citizen :: 01-14% Criminal – Not everyone can be a law abiding citizen. Whether out of boredom, a desire for more wealth, or falling in with the wrong crowd, you grew up in the underbelly of the megacities, or among the black market in the surrounding towns. Either way, such a life can color your perceptions. You lived Childhood Life on the Street or Childhood Life in the Back Woods among a gang of Bandits. In addition you gain a +2% bonus to all rogue and espionage skills except computer hacking. This stacks with any O.C.C. or other background bonuses. You are illiterate. :: 15-44% City Blue Collar Worker – Whether it was a factory worker, construction worker, mechanic, or any of a host of other manual and lightly skilled labor jobs, your family made due with dirty, but rewarding work. Time off was spent enjoying as best you could. You didn’t have the nice things, but you had good enough “toys”, and you know how to have a good time with nothing but a bonfire and a bunch of friends. You lived Childhood Blue Collar Life or Childhood Farm Life . You have a 15% chance of being literate in American (only; +5%). You also gain +5% to any one skill that represents what your parents did; Subject to GM approval. You must still gain the skill through normal means or through a background event. :: 45-74% Farmer/Rancher/Fisherman – Your family provided the food to feed the masses, and while the work was hard, the family unit was tight. Maybe you joined out of duty; maybe you joined so you could see more than your family’s farm before you died. Whatever the reason, you left that world behind. Still, you know how to have a good time with nothing but a bonfire and a bunch of friends. You lived Childhood Farm Life . You are illiterate. You gain a +5% bonus to any one skill which relates to the work of your childhood (herding Cattle, Advanced Fishing Techniques, Breed Dogs, etc). You must still gain the skill through normal means or through a background event. :: 75-89% Small Town Worker – Not everyone grows up in the megacities. Sometimes you just live in a small town, and your family might run the local operator’s shop, or perhaps your parents are carpenters. Either way, you knew everyone, and how things would happen. Not a bad life, but it can be boring. You lived Childhood Farm Life or Childhood Blue Collar Life . :: 90-00% City White Collar Worker – Your family worked in one of the lower paying, but still nice jobs like being merchants, low grade technicians, medical and business professionals, and more. Long hours were rewarded with decent pay, and time off that was cram packed with activities. Still there are definitely worse ways to live. You lived Childhood White Collar Life . You are literate in American (+10%) and you may try to learn a third language. : 75-84% Military Enlisted – Your family was one of the many thousands of day to day soldiers who make up the Coalition Military. For their tours you never saw them, but you loved them that much more when they were there – or at least you tried to. The life of enlisted families can be harsh sometimes. You lived Childhood Blue Collar Life , Childhood Farm Life , or Childhood Life on the Street , depending on your parent's status before enlisting. You are illiterate. : 85-89% Military Technician/Officer – Your family was highly skilled and well positioned in the CS Military, and you grew up in a well to do, though not rich lifestyle. You wanted for no necessity, but you didn’t always get what you wanted either. You’re used to making due with what you have, but not to the point of fixing something that is broken beyond service. You lived Childhood White Collar Life . You are literate in American (+10%) and you may try to learn a third language (45% chance). : 90-94% Military Command – You grew up on a military base, with one or more of your parents in a command position. You know the headaches associated with command, but you also know the benefits. You’ve never needed anything in your life, but you’ve wanted plenty. Still, it was hardly a bad youth, if it was a bit transient. You had a 50% chance of living Childhood White Collar Life or Childhood among the Political Elite , depending on how successful your family was. Either way you increase your chances of knowing a second language by 30% and you are Literate in both languages (+5% to both), and have a +10% bonus to Basic Math. : 95-98% Political Elite – Your family are among the movers and shakers of Coalition Society. No one understands the world you come from, nor can they. They only see the privilege, they don’t see how cut throat and ruthless it can be, always maneuvering and dodging. You may be on the fast track for real rank in the military, but you will have to fight your way there. You lived a Childhood among the Political Elite . You are also literate in every language you speak, automatically have a second language, and have the normal chance of knowing more than two languages (as per secondary language). You are considered one of the Elite of C.S. society. : 99-00% Choose one. Languages and Background Skills : Primary language: American : Secondary Language: Choose one: :: 25% chance of knowing one of the Amerind languages as a Native language :: 25% chance of knowing Euro as a Native Language :: 25% chance of knowing French as a Native Language :: 35% chance of knowing Dragonese or Gobbley as a learned language. : Background Skills: Basic Math